Put On The Gloss, Monroe
by GoofyHamster
Summary: My first story. How can a lip gloss seduce Chad and bring him and Sonny together to create Channy? Read and find out :)


**A/N: okayyyy this is my first story. I've been reading fan fiction for a ****_LONG _****time, and I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write a story myself. This story is on my favorite couple, channy. So here goes nothing :)**

* * *

_For it was not into my ear you whispered,_

_but into my heart._

_It was not my lips you kissed,_

_but my soul.  
_

* * *

_Chad's POV:_

Okay, I've had enough. I don't think I can keep up the 'Chad Dylan Cooper' act much longer. Because _She _has changed me. _She_ managed to do what no other girl has ever done. And I can't control my body in her presence. It's probably the toughest task I have ever come across. It takes everything in me not to run up to her and kiss the hell out of her. The way she walks, moves, breathes; everything she does tantalizes me. She has the sexiest body I've ever seen. She's got the curves at the right places and the way she holds herself... she's perfect. Her hair... it's so soft and silky looking... dare i say, even softer and silkier than my own. Her eyes... I could get lost in them forever. They're like pools of mysterious chocolate... weird description, I know. But perhaps her most tormenting features are her lips. That lip gloss she puts looks so shiny and tasty... I wish i could taste it. And her lips are so full and pink and...

_General POV: _

_"CHAD!"_

Chad almost fell out of his seat in surprise. "WHAT?!" he yelled back at Portlyn in both surprise and annoyance that she scared the shit out of him and woke him up from his fantasy right before he got to the best part.

"AHA! having fantasies about Monroe again, are we?", said Chad's co-star and best friend.

"_Psh, _what are you talking about Porty?" said Chad, making a poor attempt to cover his tracks even though he knew that there was no point in denying what was true; Portlyn knew him too well.

"_Chad, _you _know_ I hate it when you call me Porty, it makes me sound like 'potty!' And for the record, you are _horrible _at making excuses. Could you just admit that you've finally fallen in love already?!"

"Hah, Chad Dylan Cooper never did, and never will fall in love!", knowing that it had already been done. He lost his heart to someone who probably didn't even know she had it. But he had know intentions of winning it back. And even though he refused to admit it to Portlyn, he'd admitted it to himself; Chad Dylan Cooper had fallen in love. and just with anyone, with Sonny Monroe from Chuckle City. But nada, never _ever_ would he admit that out loud.

Portlyn sighed. "Whatever stops the tears at night, honey." She smirked. Chad rolled his eyes. That was _so_ typical of Portlyn.

Chad ignored whatever the rest of his cast-mates were saying, he didn't care anyway. He looked towards the _ So Random! _table. Sonny was laughing at something Nico said. Her smile was so beautiful... I couldn't help but subconsciously smile. She was just so adorable.

_Sonny's POV:_

"And thats how Grady ended up falling into the toilet!"

I laughed long and hard. When I finally managed to stop, I looked at Grady's face that was red with embarrassment. That gave me another fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" said Grady while sticking out his lower lip.

That sent all of us laughing again. In between my laughter my head turned and I caught _Chad _looking at us. Why would he look at _us?_ i stopped laughing and furrowed my brows in confusion. He saw me looking at him and quickly turned his head. _Well that was weird, _I got up from my seat and went over to his table. I went behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned behind and went red. "Oh, umm.. H-Hi So-Sonny..."

I mentally laughed at his nervous state. "Hey Chad. Are you alright? You look pretty frazzled"

"i'm f-fine." he replied almost too quickly. Oh Chad, what are you hiding?

I licked my lips and asked "are you su..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence. He bolted out the room faster than lightning. I saw him run towards his dressing room.

_Chad's POV:_

_Oh God. What is wrong with me? _Chad Dylan Cooper does _NOT_ get nervous. I felt like an idiot for stumbling over my words in front of Sonny.

The second she licked her lips I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. So I ran away before I did something I'd regret later. I made my way to my dressing room and shut the door. I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. This is it. I _have _to tell Sonny how I feel about her. I don't know how much longer I can control myself. I fanned myself. Is it just me or is the room getting really hot? i decided to remove my jacket and my _Mackenzie Falls_ shirt.

_Sonny's POV:_

I went to my dressing room. What is wrong with Chad today? It really bothers me seeing him like that. And since I've already admitted this to myself and Tawni, I am openly admitting this: I, Sonny Monroe, am head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I fell for him, and I fell hard.

I decided to go check on him. I got up and started making my way to his dressing room.

_Chad's POV:_

I had just removed my shirt when I heard a scream. I turned around to see... _Sonny!? What the heck is she doing here?_

_Sonny POV:_

_Oh. My. God. I screamed and immediately regretted it. I instantly turned redder than a ripe tomato. _

Because here was Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy I was in love with, standing in the middle of his dressing room, shirtless. He had abs that were to _DIE_ for. And he was really muscular too. I started wondering how often he must work-out.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Chad make his way towards me.  
I bit my lip, anxious, embarrassed, and incredibly nervous.

_Chad POV:_

_I started going towards Sonny. And then she did it. She bit her lip. And she looked adorable. She looked cute... stupid cute. Her lip-biting set me off. I practically ran to her and trapped her against the door, shutting it in the process. _

I leaned towards her and she closed her eyes. I whispered in her ear, "_tsk, tsk, Monroe, being naughty, are we? snooping around... it's called a dressing room for a reason you know."_

_She opened her eyes and looked at my torso. She then looked at my hair. She kept switching views and I smirked, she wanted to feel me. _

_General POV:_

_His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Sonny felt his hot breath hit her skin. Using one finger, Chad traced the outline of Sonny's perfectly glossed lips. Her lips felt soft and her gloss looked shiny and delicious. Sonny gasped and let out a breath. Chad smelt her cherry flavored lip gloss and immediately had the urge to kiss her. He leaned towards her and dragged his lips lightly from her cheek to her neck. he started sucking different spots on her neck until her found her sweet spot. He sucked hard and long. Sonny moaned at the feeling. She was going to have a huge hickey on her neck the next day, but right now the only thing she could think of was Chad. He pulled away from her skin and stared into her eyes. They both got lost in each other's eyes and leaned forward. _

_This was it. The moment both had fantasized hundreds of times. The second their lips met, they were in heaven, not giving a damn about the rest of the world. Their lips moulded perfectly. They felt a vigorous but pleasant gushing feeling in their tummy's; butterflies, millions of them. They felt fireworks shoot behind their eyelids. Chad pulled Sonny closer to his body. Sonny ran her dainty hands over Chad's perfectly toned rock hard chest. She reached his head and tangled her hands in his soft and perfect hair. She pulled him closer, if possible. _

_Chad was amazed. He had kissed a lot of girls in the past few years, but most of them were on screen and fake. This kiss, on the other hand, was a pure expression of love. Never had he experienced such a powerful and passionate embrace. Sonny's lips were even softer and more juicy than he imagined they would be. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, licking all of her gloss in the process. She gladly gave access to him and they fought for dominance. Chad wrapped his muscular arms around the small of her back and ran one hand through her dark silky locks, tangling them. _

_They finally pulled away, breathless. Both were panting, clearly exhausted after their little exercise._

_"I love you!" They both blurted out at the same time turning red from their sudden outbursts. _

_When they realized what the other had said, huge smiles formed over their faces. _

_Chad lifted Sonny in his arms and gave her a shorter, but sweeter and a more romantic kiss. _

_Sonny pulled away, grinning. _

_"Sonny...?" Chad started. "will you go out with me?"_

_Sonny laughed, "YES!" she replied almost too fast. _

_Chad gave her a huge goofy grin and locked his hands with hers. _

they were about to leave...

"Chad? you might want to put on a shirt now", said Sonny.

Chad turned red but put on his clothes.

They made their way towards the commissary and every soul in there turned to see exactly how and why the were together; after all, they _did_ hate each other.

Surprisingly, the only thing they heard from their cast-mates were content sighs.

"It's about time they realized what was right in front of them", said Nico

Every one from the Falls said "Finally!"

The most excited people were Tawni and Portlyn. They screamed in delight when they saw the couple and high fived each other.

But the most content people with Sonny and Chad's relationship were Sonny and Chad themselves.

Chad gave Sonny a small kiss and took her to her dressing room.

"Chad, what are we doing here?"

Chad removed something from her dresser and handed it to her. She saw what it was and raised an eyebrow at him.

She opened her mouth to say something but Chad cut her off.

_"Put on the gloss Monroe, I haven't yet had my fair share of it."_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my story :)  
****And it would be nice to know if you want me to continue writing, I can write more one-shots, multi chapters, song fictions, whatever you ask for :D  
****Thank you so so much =)  
XOXO  
-Goofy.**


End file.
